


Vorkosigan Family Tradition

by SunlitStone



Series: Miles/Duv ficlets [2]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitStone/pseuds/SunlitStone
Summary: Miles waved his hand dismissively. “This isn’t Beta Colony, marriage doesn’t have some, some dust-dry legal definition. Marriage is what Gregor says it is.”Duv was staring at him. “And you,” he said slowly, “speak with the Emperor’s voice.”





	Vorkosigan Family Tradition

Duv was sprawled on the bed next to Miles, looking up at him with uncareful fondness. _Open with me as he is open with…who else?_ No one, Miles decided, and felt the usual twins of worry and satisfaction twisting in his stomach.

He took a deep breath. He’d meant to ask this now, and it was hardly now or never but he’d planned the day around it; Duv, he calculated, should be in a maximally romantic mood.

Duv raised an eyebrow at him. “Miles?”

“I’ve been thinking,” Miles began, “about your future. Our future. I’ve enjoyed this very much, and I hope you have too—”

Duv’s face had gone entirely blank. _No, damnit._ Miles reviewed what he’d said in his head. “I’m not breaking up with you,” he assured him hastily.

Duv’s expression relaxed a little, though you could hardly call it open. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Miles’ lips twisted up. “Quite. What I mean to say is—I know you’ve been intending to marry a local girl, rise in the ranks, promote the integration of Komarr—and it’s a very commendable urge, I share it myself—” Duv’s lips were curling up at the corner. _You’re babbling, Miles._ "But I was wondering,“ he finished hastily, "if you’d consider me instead.”

Duv’s eyebrows shot up. “You want to make this arrangement permanent?”

“Not exactly. That is—” he jerked up his chin “—will you marry me, Duv?”

Duv’s mouth hung open. He closed it quickly, but Miles was still treated to the sight of Duv faced with something he’d never anticipated. _Say yes!_ But Duv was more than pressure-resistant, he was pressure-reactive. _Poke him and he’ll run._

There was a long moment where Duv did nothing at all except raise himself, slowly, to a seated position. Finally he said, “When I said I wanted to marry into the power structures of Barrayar, Miles, this…wasn’t what I had in mind.”

Miles grinned for a moment, then caught himself. “No, but it’s even better. I,” he pointed out, “am an excellent target for a political marriage. I’m Aral Vorkosigan’s eldest son, Gregor’s trusted confidante, a Count’s heir—an Imperial Auditor!”

“And just think,” Duv murmured dryly, “what it’ll do for integration.”

“Exactly! A—” _relative of a Martyr_ "—Komarran officer, Aral Vorkosigan's son and heir—it’s a perfect reconciliatory gesture. Where once there was death,“ he intoned, "now comes the bonding of two lives, and the generation of new life.”

“Let it end with a marriage instead of a funeral,” said Duv. “I see. Miles, this is illegal.”

Miles waved his hand dismissively. “This isn’t Beta Colony, marriage doesn’t have some, some dust-dry legal definition. Marriage is what Gregor says it is.”

Duv was staring at him. “And you,” he said slowly, “speak with the Emperor’s voice.”

Miles beamed. “Just so.”

Duv shook his head. “We’re not doing this without running it past the Emperor first. I’m not—” he held up his hand, forestalling Miles’ interjection “—even sure we’re doing this at all.” He took a breath. “How do you envisage this working? I can’t be your Lady Vorkogisan, Miles.”

“No,” said Miles quickly. “You’ll have to be Lord Duv. There’s precedent—”

“There is _not_ pre—”

“Not Barrayaran precedent,” Miles conceded. “But men have been marrying men for centuries on Old Earth, not to mention several other planets with aristocracies. I’ve been putting together a Barrayaran form, though of course—” he smiled winningly at Duv— “I’d appreciate your input.”

Duv’s face relaxed, suddenly, and he was looking at Miles again with open affection. “I know you would.” He shook his head again. “I need to think about this, Miles. But, ah, that’s not a no. And whatever else, I am…” he lifted his hand towards Miles, traced a line down his cheek. “I am very happy to have been asked,” he finished, and Miles could hear the emotion in Duv’s usually calm voice.


End file.
